<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Unexpected Stop by xxselinakylexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060435">An Unexpected Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx'>xxselinakylexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pt 2??, Set after he y'know got his ass beat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Bruce goes to see Selina after Jerome tore the city apart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Unexpected Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce watched the small fires pass him, making his way through the dilapidated city. Jerome had taken over, not for long but the city sure acted on his vow. There were still people running wild, stealing, killing. He still had shivers from a couple of minutes ago, right with the cold blade in his hand. He could have killed him, could have ended him, could have let the broken glass pierce his neck. But he didn’t. He couldn't, and most importantly.. Bruce wouldn’t. </p><p>The boy could still remember his early years just enough to make him smile. How his father wanted to be a neurologist, help people who needed it. He used to show Bruce how it worked, what certain disorders meant and ways to treat them. Or how his mother used to sing sweet lullabies as he slept, tucking him in or playing with him while his father worked in a place Bruce would not discover until much behind schedule. He never knew what his father did, and he most likely never will know the risks he took, but he remembered the note. Still tucked away in the cave, on the table where it stood from the start. In the beginning, when Bruce couldn't sleep without the soft singing, when he still studied the disorders even if he didn’t understand them as much as before. Bruce, more than anything missed his parents, how good they always were, how they always saw the good in people. Nothing would replace them, but someone could come close.  </p><p>It took a lot of convincing Alfred to even let him out of the car. He knew as much as Bruce that Selina was still livid with him, he figured as much when she never came back. Bruce could still remember their last encounter, when she punched him, when she yelled and kicked at him. When he saw the almost unnoticed brim of tears crossing her eyes. He stood his ground on trying to protect her, he always would, even if she didn’t need protecting. Even if she pushed him away again and again, even if she hit and yelled some more. Bruce would wait for her like always, and although it seems pathetic he didn't let it bother him. He had plenty of cases and problems to fill the missing time. </p><p>There was also the whole ordeal of his <em>face.</em> He still had his ruined clown makeup from Jerome, along with a literal blood stained frowny face. Bruce knew he should wash it off before making his way to Selina’s, that and take the staple which had embedded itself into his wrist. The air was still thick and dark when he made his way over to her place, screaming and sirens in the background. He hoped she was okay, not that she would be out in this havoc to begin with. Still, he heard more than one case on both radio and TV of break ins. </p><p>Bruce held his breath the entire way through the broken down house, it was inky and stuffy but he grew used to the smell when he lived with her long ago. Making his way into the main room he saw her sitting in the windowsill, her feet propped up on the ledge. He let out a long sigh, Bruce was aching to see if she was ok ever since he got into the car with Alfred. Selina flinched her head a little, she knew he was there by his sign if she hadn’t before from his entering. </p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?” Selina demanded, not bothering to turn her head. </p><p>“I came to see if you're okay.” He deadpanned, slowly making his way further into the dark house. </p><p>She had no lights, sometimes she would blaze small candles but much like him she didn’t mind the darkness. It started when she was young, right after her mom left and she escaped the home she had been abandoned in. The darkness scared her as a child, and maybe it still did, but Selina grew to like blending in with the shadows. Ever since she taught herself how to jump over buildings she would spend all day hoping from one to the next, then all night. She used to come home with blisters all over her feet and sore legs, but it kept her in shape so she would keep doing it until she couldn't. Bruce knew none of this, she never told him how she survived, what she did to survive, and she never would. She didn’t want to burden him with her problems, problems he would gladly listen to but Bruce couldn't understand, no one ever could. </p><p>No one could understand how she felt when her mom left, after all everyone feels pain differently but then again Selina didn't have a butler and giant mansion to occupy her time. The necklace still dangled from her hands, she still couldn't bring herself to get rid of it, not yet. Just like the necklace the box stained itself into her room, on the counter near her clothing. The old pictures and small newspaper clippings were still intact, little shoes and scrap pieces of clothing were still there, Selina herself on the other hand, felt broken. Her mom had come only to leave, just like everyone else in her life. She still missed her mom despite everything, she still wished it could have worked. It was the thing with love, even if it was labeled poison everyone would still drink it, including Selina.</p><p>After a long pause she let the necklace fall by her side.“Yea well I’m fine...” Turning her head to face him she saw how pale he looked, she knew something was wrong, something happened. “Holy hell, what happened to you?” Selina ran up, placing her hands delicately over his painted face, barely touching him.</p><p>Bruce couldn’t talk, he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to tell her what Jerome had done, what he said, what he almost did to Alfred. Nor did he feel the desire to tell Selina about the staple on his wrist that burned more and more every second, or that the upside down smile was made out of blood. He closed his eyes as he felt the ghost of her touch leave him, he missed it, he missed her. </p><p>Before Bruce knew it he wrapped an open palm around the back of her neck, pulling her in as his other arm secured itself over her waist. He felt her squirm at first, trying to let go in protest before resting both her hands on his shoulders. Selina’s hands slowly made their way down, resting on his waist as they kissed slowly, pulling away before meeting back in the center. </p><p>Breaking away breathless Selina stared up at him, not letting go of her hold. “What’s on your lips?” She pondered, wiping off whatever remained of their kiss away. It tasted like poison.</p><p>“Blood. Jerome did it.” Bruce exhaled heavily, letting a defeat look cross over his face. </p><p>“Of course it is..” She deadpanned back, softening her look as she saw Bruce’s face. “How ya feeling?” Selina ventured softly, letting her hands run their way back up to his shoulders.</p><p>“My eyebrows don’t hurt.” Bruce sympathetically replied, chucking softly as he saw Selina’s face crack out into a smile.</p><p>“Well that’s good, c’mon let’s get you cleaned up.” </p><p>It took Selina a couple of minutes to get a water bottle and some clean towels. Well stolen towels but they were clean so Bruce didn’t comment on how they looked like they came from a hotel. He watched patiently as she poured water over the towel, gently scrubbing at his face as the paint rubbed off on the towel. There was another long pause, Selina knew he wanted to apologize but the last thing she needed was a remembrance of her mother, she had enough of those.</p><p>“If you're gonna say you're sorry you don’t have to.” Breaking the silence, wetting the towel once more as she made her way over to his eyebrows. </p><p>“I was trying to protect you.”</p><p>“I don’t need protecting.” Selina snapped back, exhaling heavily as she saw him flinch back. “I’m fine on my own Bruce.”</p><p>“I won’t stop me, I am still going to try.” Bruce promised.</p><p>Selina never answered, alternatively she tried to avoid eye contact as she whipped away on his cheeks. It was too late, he saw her face, he saw her pulling away like she always did. Bruce grabbed her wrist mildly, stopping her as he placed the towel on the ground and brought his lips to hers once again. This time it was like the others, short as Bruce pulled away almost in an instant. </p><p>“Thank you Selina.”</p><p>“For what?” She nearly whispered, her eyes still hooded. </p><p>“Everything.” Bruce got up without looking back, making his way into the opening of the crooked door before finally speaking once more, “There’s a Wayne Enterprise ball tomorrow night, if you’d like you can come with me.” Turning around he smirked slyly, “No pressure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone wants a part 2 where they go to the ball??<br/>I don't even know what this is tbh but enjoy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>